narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hana
Chi is a naturally gifted Medical-nin that is currently a nomad, who heals any she comes by while trying to find her place in the world, no matter how cliche it sounds. Her experience and knowledge of the medical field is highly revered, as she was once the Medical Captain of Sunagakure and a teacher at their Medical University. , Neechan |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type= |birthdate=May 3 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=20 |age-part2= 26 |height-part1=173.736 |height-part2=173.736 |weight-part1=56.699 |weight-part2=58.967 |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Sensor, Medical Ninja, Nomad |occupations= Medical Ninja Botanist Midwife Herbalist |nature type=Lightning Release, Water Release~Locked |ninja registration=003468 |academy age=10 |chunin age=15 |unique traits= Highly Knowledgeable in all dical Fields Mastery of Medical-Ninjutsu Large Chakra Reserves Perfected Chakra Control Seal werful Raw Strength Handed Seals required for Medical Techniques gh Vitality |affiliations=Sunagakure |shippuden=No |jutsu= Body Pathway Derangement Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Scalpel Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Mystical Palm Technique Yin Healing Wound Destruction Bandage Skill Oxygen Supply Heat Seeker Blood Coagulation Blood Transfusion Skill Bone Healer Skill Killing Hands Technique Bone Fracture Skill Cold Wave Skill Organ Transfer Technique Thunder Hands Technique Chakra Poisoning Technique Poison Gas Technique Body Delving Strength of a Hundred Creation Rebirth Yin Seal: Release Lightning Beast Running Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Rod Lightning Release: Lightning Clone Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Chakra Transfer Technique Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Shadow Clone Technique Body Flicker Technique Rope Escape Technique Chakra Enhanced Strength Heavenly Foot of Pain Cherry Blossom Impact Genjutsu Techniques Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings String Bean Binding Illusion Genjutsu Binding Dusk Crow Genjutsu Flower Petal Escape Lightning Illusion: Flash of Lightning Pillar Mist Servant Technique Sly Mind Affect Technique Temple of Nirvana Technique Phantom Voice Technique Petal Assault Voice Mimicry Voice Throwing Technique Bringer of Darkness Technique |tools= Antidote Poison Senbon Needles Medical Journals Ointments Herbs Pain pills Blood Pills Wire Kunai Smoke Bomb Explosive Tags Explosive Kunai }} Background This proficient nurse once grew up in a poor household in Kirigakure, her mother often sick and unable to work while her father did nothing except slave day to day for that blessed thing called "money." never once complained about her living spaces, never cared that the other kids teased her about how ratty her clothing was; however, she did snap two days after her mother died from pneumonia, nearly attacking the other child that had caused her pain. 's mother was a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, passing down the her high vitality to her young daughter, but with it the hardships of mastering an element. At ten she had work, loved it, even looked forward to the next day so she could get away from the house and the Academy, although she really enjoyed school outside its rude children that seemed to enjoy mocking her existence. School and work came easy for , so simple it was to her that she graduated top of her class only two years after entering it and was promoted to Genin. The adolescent found at this point that fighting just wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. Once promoted to Chuunin at fifteen, looked forward to a career in medicine, but her father stated this was a pathetic ambition that would stand no chance in. However, medical abilities came easy to the bright, young woman, and so did her studies on plants; with plenty of places to find herbs, it was no surprise she learned so much at once. Since this was so, her mentor was able to get her a high paying job located in Kirigakure at the age of seventeen, yet wanted to hear nothing of it. She decided then to take flight from her home, knowing there was something better out there for her. Although it wasn't well known for hospitals, was quickly accepted as a nurse, rising through the levels only to stop at Midwife. She never continued training as an actual ninja, so she is still considered a Jounin, but she has considered continuing it to a higher rank, just never has. The now post-adolescent truly enjoyed her work, despite it being on the repulsive side, because she got to help bring children into the world! When the mothers were ready to leave the hospital, she always said, "If you ever need a babysitter, I'm up for the job!", then send them off with a brilliant smile. Others have taken her up on that offer during her time off from work, which she doesn't mind. She has continued with this same routine for the past three years. She even helped out for awhile in Kusagakure while their Medics were away, but left when things seemed calmer. At age Twenty-One, she sought out the Kazekage Zojin to learn how to form the Yin Seal, having only heard of it in fleeting rumors of days long gone. three years passed before she returned to Zojin with the seal fully formed on her forehead, ready to begin further training. It was grueling process, but now she has garnered almost full mastery over all techniques involving the Yin Seal, but she prefers not to use it if she can avoid it due to the dangerous properties that come with such a magnificent technique. After completing study on this, she moved on to enhance her abilities in Taijutsu. She has picked up Chakra Enhancement again and has such sufficient control over her chakra that she can direct it to the very tip of her finger and cause a massive crater with the single digit alone. She now prefers fighting this way rather than with Genjutsu, and has not pursued any further advancement in this area. Departing From Sunagakure 's father, the last of her family, died two years prior to her mastering the Medical Arts, and for a time the young woman had wondered what the point of continuing was; however, little did she know that she really had made an impact on the man's view of Medical Ninja. After coming out of her haze and finishing her training, she fulfilled her dream and could not be happier. Sunagakure, however, was becoming rather uneventful, and her abilities were becoming less and less needed as things began to grow boring. She decided then that she would set out to look for a place that needed her, even leaving behind the Medical University, but reflecting on that, she decided that only one of her students had even attempted to come back after their first lesson, so she would find her again when the time was right. For now, though, she was on the hunt for a new horizon with several goals in mind to complete. First of the few was to locate someone with incredible knowledge on Raiton so that she could begin training in it, then soon after she would find a Suiton instructor to do the same. Before leaving, the woman decided she would undergo a change in appearance, but more for the fact that she never really liked her own. She never liked her red hair, because it was her great grandmother's, and that was a truly nasty woman, while her eyes reminded her too much of her lost mother; these combinations were too much to bear. She decided since she was wanting to make a new life for herself that she would make it official by dyeing her hair brown and placing lenses in her eyes to make them a red tint, but things never go according to plan... Due to her eyes being so dark and her hair being such a bright red, both attempted to take over the much lighter colors. The red hair caused the light brown tint to a chestnut shade, making it a bit more red than brown, though the brown was still there; she attempted to wash it out, but the color seems to have stained her once red tresses! The once dark brown optics, however, now make her eyes a rosewood hue rather than crimson, as it was supposed to be. Nevertheless, she appears more sophisticated, but not an ounce less feminine, and the Sunagakure sun has even given her a bit more tan skin than that fair shade she had been used to so much; guess working in the greenhouse so much really does have more than one perk. The medic is at a loss on where she will settle down permanently; who knows, she may return to Suna one day, but that day is not today. Personality could be described easily as a tenderhearted, sweet, and warm young woman with ambition. Patients under her care have stated many times that she has one of the most gentle of touches and the kindest of hearts. This is not to say, however, that she will break easy- no, not at all. The post-adolescent twenty year old will shift into a demanding, aggressive, and organized individual when a job comes through that is of the utmost importance, even going so far as to handle a job by herself when other nurses become incompetent, and usually succeeding in her efforts. Those closest to her, or small children, know that she also has a bubbly, playful side to her with a hint of flirtatiousness, but she couldn't be called a coquette. 's heart is always open to those who wish to peer inside, and seems to have an easy time dealing with heartbreak, frustration, or failure; though, she tends to stray away from failure as much as possible. As a nurse, she has gained the valuable traits empathy and sympathy, and truly learned what the two meant; one hasn't really grasped it until they sit next to a woman having her child die in her arms, aching for comfort, yet receiving none from her consoling family. Loyalty isn't an issue with , but her position on a matter can be swayed by hard evidence and a trusted source. Although, at times she can still be so stubbornly devoted that it harms her in the end. Having become a nurse, has also taken on the unpleasant trait of obsession that has come from her need to better herself in medicine; although the hospital praises her for her work ethic, her health can begin to suffer at times, in which case she can fall into a side of herself many see as timidity, when it is actually a problem with her confidence brought on by memories of her dad and mom. During this time, large crowds can frighten her to visible shaking, though she might say nothing about it, and meeting new people can become difficult. Again, though, her work will never suffer, as it seems it brings a sense of solace in her life. will also tend to follow the four Medical Ninja Clauses (established by Tsunade in the anime) almost religiously and knows each by heart. ''-'First Clause': "No medic shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party have come to an end."'' -'Second Clause': "No medic shall ever stand on the front lines." -'Third Clause': "No medic shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon." -'Final Clause': "Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the aforementioned laws." Since now falls into the final category of these laws, she will put her life on the line for anyone whenever she deems it a worthy cause, because she firmly believes her life is not worth living if she cannot help others. Quirks Although is one of the sweetest women some have had the pleasure of meeting, she certainly isn't perfect. Her medical practice is her highest achievement, one she takes much pride in, so when someone questions her abilities, or believes themselves to be better, she can become very flustered and agitated; however, she realizes there are people out there better than her, but how can one know without proof? Another little note about this post-adolescent is her tendency to play absently with her hair. As a child, her mother braided it every day ever since she was able, and didn't stop until the day she died. Being used to her lovely locks getting tugged on and brushed, she often plays with it while speaking, or when she gets nervous (which one will be hard to tell). will also be seen mumbling or talking aloud to herself when figuring out a difficult problem. Reading is something Nurse enjoys very much. If one ever does catch her in a moment where she is reading, it will normally be a medical journal, possibly even notes she has taken down from other members of the hospital. Disturbing her can provoke an irritable beast, one many aren't familiar with; this simply ties into her need to change her father's mind on Medical Ninjutsu, which she holds very high in her mind. Despite these seeming very minor and unimportant, there is one that isn't so innocent. Due to her need to prove her father wrong about the medical field, she will work and work until you tell her to stop. The woman will literally labor until she drops. Of course, this habit brings her the satisfaction of knowing that she has worked very hard, yet she has developed insomnia from it and will sometimes find herself going a few days without rest. However, this doesn't seem to hinder her work ethic, as she will do jobs that may not be all that important just to keep herself busy, otherwise she will grow bored. Appearance As a Twenty-Year-Old woman, could have been described as a very lovely woman with soft and innocent features, sweet smiles, a curvaceous form, and a head full of maroon hair; she even wore a uniform that accentuated her alluring frame, but she never truly realized what she did. She's almost too pure to be true, as she never thinks badly of people and doesn't tend to try and seduce men, but many might disagree. has, however, grown up. Her once nearly over-sized bust fits her better developed body, and she no longer wears restrictive and tight fitting clothing; more or less, the clothes she dons still reveals her some, but nearly as much as it once did, for she has come to a realization somewhere in that innocent little mind of hers. As a grown woman, her hairstyle has changed to show off the dark green circle, which is the size of a half dollar, and she now has very long chestnut hair that reaches down to her waist, but is pulled back into a high bun that is kept together by a pair of decorative chopsticks. Her bangs, now grown out, are pulled to one side and cover her right eye, but she often pushes it back behind her ear to observe injuries. She has rosewood tinted eyes rather than the dark brown they used to be; of course, it's her own doings, but she never really liked her appearance. Her clothing is much more suited for a Medical-Nin now than they were before. She often wears a white tank top with one inch straps that has a silver metal sipper in the front. The tank top's material is actually pretty thick if felt of, as it doubles for armor; however, it only protects from projectile weaponry such as senbon, kunai, and shuriken, so cannot protect from windmill shuriken and swords. This was designed to keep the vital organs relatively safe. Over the tank top she wears a tan Jounin vest with a large red cross on the right side and on the back of it, though the back holds a much larger version. The pockets are numerous and hold a vast array of items, but mainly scrolls; anything more is usually money, or her explosive tags. The medical pouch on her rear is where she holds all of her medical supplies minus the one scroll in her vest that keeps extras in it. Travelling lower, her legs are partially covered by a pair of white shorts that nearly reach her mid-thighs, but not quite, and have bandages around her right leg that also has a weapon holster there, which harbors kunai and senbon, but is not large enough for anything else. Her footwear consists of very faded gray boot that come to her knees and have a heel to them, though her toes can be seen. Her appearance has definitely gone from innocent and cute to a more sophisticated and womanly one. Leisure will often wear a kimono when strolling about a village and staying there for a time rather than having her bulky ninja attire on. The kimono has burnt orange and dark red in it and the sleeves go far past her hands, flowing very elegantly down towards her knees. Her kimono hugs her frame very nicely, but is not at all tight, and reveals a small bit of cleavage, yet not very much. The kimono reaches to her ankles where it meets white socks and tan sandals with black straps. This is when her hair will no longer be up, but freely flowing down to her waist. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu has fully mastered the Medical Arts and has fulfilled her dreams! So potent is her healing chakra that techniques no longer cost her as much chakra, yet gives the same effect to those she is using it on. Her body has become so accustomed to these medical techniques now that utilizing them has become second nature to her, so she does not have to form seals to complete the jutsu needed. She has even garnered enough knowledge to nearly master the Strength of a Hundred technique after mastering the Creation Rebirth, but tries not to use either of these abilities due to their dangerous drawbacks. The redhead has such an excellent control over her chakra that she was able to form the Yin Seal in only three years, but even with her ability it took time and determination. Because of her Yin Seal, it is also assumed that she may have some minor knowledge of Fuuinjutsu, but that has not been proven. Taijutsu 's main form of fighting is Taijutsu, but not just any type: the Strong Fist and Chakra Enhancement. She does not use on over the other, but rather a combination of both, which is a deadly duo because of both's uses in a fight. Her raw power is so magnificent that she can in fact splinter someone's ribs or rip the arm right off her opponent, but not normally does she get so bloodthirsty to do such. Adding in her Chakra Enhancement to this equation, an opponent hit with her strongest attack may find themselves dead, bleeding internally from ruptured organs, or paralyzed. She has also found that she can quite literally use the ground as a long range weapon. By smashing the earth with her fist, the ground can tremor and shake, ripping large slabs of rock from the ground that bounce and break, likely crushing opponents, but she can also lift one of these slabs, much larger and heavier than her over her head to throw at an adversary that may be long range. This is her one true testament to her training. This all came at a price, though. Because she spent so much time honing her strength and practicing this form of fighting, she has not improved in her elemental area, or in Genjutsu. Now that she has spent so much time training with this one area, she has become used to it, and more often fights with it, which is not exactly good news for opponents. Sensory has become a very good Sensory-nin, for she has even gotten accustomed to locating allies five miles from her standing point if she is familiar enough with their chakra. Enemies that have particularly strong chakra signatures are also easy targets, but just as every ninja knows, one can hide their signature; of course, at the cost of being unable to form more. People are not so familiar with can only be tracked at maximum two miles away, and that is stretching her limits due to the fact that the signature becomes very weak at this point and can lead astray. Genjutsu Albeit has decided to stop following the Illusionary field, she is still very good at using it, even having a knack for handling other people's illusions calmly. Her intelligence and understanding of Genjutsu is high enough that she can very easily dispel normal Genjutsu, and can create very powerful ones on her own. Despite not using Genjutsu much anymore, she has become more practical with her usage of it, even becoming able to set traps with them. MTC More To Come . . .